1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protector for protecting a wire and to an assembly of a wire and protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-85478 discloses a configuration for forming tape winding pieces on opposite ends of a protector. A wiring harness is fixed to the protector by winding an adhesive tape on the wiring harness and the tape winding pieces.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-100460 discloses a technology for inserting a base end part of a branch line into a slit of a rubber member and fitting this rubber member into a branch line accommodating portion of a protector to fix the rubber member.
However, according to the technology disclosed Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-85478, the adhesive tape winding operation needs to be performed with the wiring harness accommodated in a main body of the protector and the tape winding pieces are integrally formed to the main body of the protector. Thus, the tape winding operation is difficult depending on extending directions of the tape winding pieces.
Further, according to the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-100460, since a branch line holding force depends on a frictional force between the rubber member and the branch line, there is a problem of a weak holding force. Thus, if the branch line is pulled such as when the wiring harness is assembled in a vehicle, the branch line may be displaced relative to the rubber member.
Accordingly, the invention aims to enable a wire to be easily and reliably positioned and fixed in a protector.